


B

by Enigel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity Night, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first prompt of the night, "banjo and balloons". :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	B

"Balloon, baboon, bassoon... Bellringer!"

"Arthur, I dread asking this, but I'm going to nonetheless: what are you doing?"

"I'm making a list of words that are _not_ the phonetic alphabet for the letter B!"

"I see. Any particular reason why you're not just writing down the one word that _is_?"

"Well, I have already done that, but then I asked Skip to test me and I still didn't- I mean I got it, but I got a few other words before it that weren't it."

"And what _is_ 'it', pray tell?"

"Um... Balloon - no, balloon is on the list. Bag! - no, 'bag' is on here... Banjo!"

 _sigh_ "No, it's not banjo."

"Aha! Got another one for the list, though."

"I see... Arthur, writing all the words that aren't 'bravo' is going to take more time than the flight over Russia."

"B-A-N... Is it G or J?"

 _sigh_ "It's J."


End file.
